


He is an angry man, and she is the woman that calms him

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, John is still not knowing many things, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat met Kanaya in the girls bathroom years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is an angry man, and she is the woman that calms him

Karkat’s POV:

It happened again.

“Are you okay?” a girl asks outside of the bathroom stall you are hiding on. You have been crying for most of the lunch time, and you can’t enter the boys bathroom because of fear of what Gamzee could do to you.

“I am not okay! Please, just let me be!”

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but can we talk about something else that makes you happy?”

“Okay.”

You open the door and let her in. She is a tall senior year student, and her skin is really pale.

“My name is Kanaya.”

“I am Karkat.”

 

4 months later:

Kanaya’s POV:

You came in time to save Karkat. He came out as trans to his family today, and they throw him out of his house. He has a black eye and many bruises. Mom and Porrim have helped you take care of him until he recovers.

“Kanaya?”

“Yes, Karkat?”

Karkat is resting in your bed and looking at your posters of Adele.

“How can your family accept you and mine don’t? he says with tears in his eyes. “Your family sees you as the girl you are, but mine threw me out of the house after I told the truth. Is god angry at me?”

I hug him for a while and shoosh him until he sleeps. He is a good boy and deserves  better family.

 

2 years later:

Karkat’s POV:

“Why is it so painful to get rid of my boobs?!” Karkat complains while still resting in his hospital bed. “If I could have afforded hormone therapies years ago I wouldn’t have to have all these stitches!”

“Hormone therapy isn’t a pleasant experience either Karkat. I had many mood swings that even my mom and my sister didn’t knew how to react to my bad words.”

“Yeah, but you look gorgeous! You are like one of those models from Victoria Secret with your angel face and your DD breasts, and I look like a petite girl that has an abnormal raspy voice. I blame all the smoke from cigarettes in my old house.”

“You look like a small handsome man.” She kisses your forehead and gives you a big smile.

“Hey, Karkles!” Terezi says from the entrance of the room. “How does it feel to no longer have mammaries?”

“Very funny, crazy bitch. Where is your asshole boyfriend now?”

“We are no longer dating, big K.” says Dave while holding a bunch of flowers and ballons. “Also, welcome to the man’s club. Be prepared for all fist bumps, bro hugs, and even bump hugs. We are doing it man, we are making it happen. Also, be prepared for the hate of feminists that will consider you a traitor, and if you consider HRT, get ready to shave every corner of your body to avoid looking like those bigots of Duck Dynasty.”

“Are those flowers and ballons an ironic gift, douchebag?”

“Nah, I really did this out of sincere care. Also, John couldn’t come, but he left a few flowers too.”

It feels nice to have so many friends that support you now, instead of your asshole father and your bigot brother. However, you wish certain goodie two shoes would notice you!

 

John’s letter:

_Hi, Karkat! I hope you are feeling better from your surgery. Kanaya told me it was something about your chest? Do you had breast cancer? I know some men can have that disease, but I never thought you could have cancer. I hope you get well soon. Also, did you knew Rose is a lesbian? I proposed to her, but she told me she wasn’t into men. Who would have thought it? Well, I hope we can talk about more cool news once you feel better._

Part of you wants to punch him and other part of you wants to kiss him.

 

6 months later:

Kanaya’s POV:

You have been depressed lately, and even if you are in denial about it, everyone knows something is wrong.

“Maryam, you seem to have low spirits.” Vriska sits next to you. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I have been having a tough week. I just need to finish a commission.”

“I don’t want to be the meddlesome one, Fussyfangs, but we have to get your shit together. You, me and your whinnie brother tonight at the movies tonight.”

 

Karkat’s POV:

Of course Vriska Serket of all people would want to make Kanaya feel better, but she is so bad at it. First, she choose the worst movie in the theater, and second, she started flirting with John fucking Egbert! Of couse those two would like the same fucking movies and leave you and your sister alone to go be love birds somewhere. Today was the day you were going to reveal your feelings to John, damn it!

“So, how are things with Rose?” you ask Kanaya to make a topic of conversation.

“I think she wants to break up with me.”

You notice the sadness in her voice that tells you that he heart is going to break if nothing is done about it.

“What?! Why she would do that to you?! You are the most beautiful and good woman in this planet!”

“I don’t think she sees me as a woman completely.”

Kanaya is breaking into sobbing and you hug her.

“I told her everything and she told me that she is okay with me being trans, but she just… is being less affective and every time we are making out she breaks it just for some silly reason. I would understand if she thinks I am not attractive enough, but that in her eyes I am not really a woman makes me feel so frustrated!”

“Listen to me, Kanaya!” you put your hands on her shoulders and look directly into her eyes. “You are a woman that is worth to be loved, and if Rose doesn’t see you that way… fuck that girl. Not literally. Hell, you are so beautiful even I would marry you.”

There is an awkward silence between you two.

“But of course, I know you only like girls, and I see you more like a big sister. We have been together through a lot of shenanigans, like the time you beat Gamzee for sexually harassing me and Terezi, or the time we revealed to the police that Scratch was a rapist, or when I helped you and the other girls get enough money for a sisterhood. And not everything involved defeating perverts and washing cars while in a swimsuit, we also had many beautiful moments: when you bought me my first binder so I would no longer depend on bandages, when mom made our graduation clothing, and everytiume you helped me rise from the floor.”

Suddenly, Kanaya kissed you passionately. She then breaks the kiss and apologizes. You two didn’t speak to each other for thes rest of the travel back home in Vriska’s car, and Vriska and John were talking about Nicolas Cage for most of the journey.

 

Today:

You woke up from a beautiful dream. Then you look to your right and see Dave naked next to you.

“Reality is more beautiful than dreams, it seems.”

Dave is really good on bed, and you can feel your ass and your feminine genitals hurt. You hope his dick hurts too after the bite you gave him. Your sexual thoughts are interrupted when your phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Karkat, I think I got Rose pregnant.”


End file.
